


"I'll See You On The Other Side"

by maoiist_milk, rubiii_kyo



Series: "The World Was Wide Enough" || All Seasons (Ninjago Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Corruption, Death, Endings, Evil, F/M, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoiist_milk/pseuds/maoiist_milk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiii_kyo/pseuds/rubiii_kyo
Summary: Lloyd gets corrupted by the devourer venom, and nothing can stop it.[Takes Place In Season 7 (Before all the time stuff happens. And Lloyd is 14-16)]





	1. "What?"

"Hey guys!" Lloyd greets his comrades as he walks to the table to eat breakfast, he suddenly feels his head hurt.

"Hey Lloyd!" They all greet, as Lloyd groans and puts his hand on his head.

"Hey, you okay Lloyd?" Kai says, concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Lloyd says, a little annoyed. Then suddenly, Lloyd's eyes flashes red. Wu recognized those eyes, and turned very worried.

"I-I'm going back to bed. It's probably some sort of headache or something." Lloyd says, as he walks back to his room.

"Oh dear..." Wu says, very concerned.

"What is it Sensei?" Jay says, concerned.

"I fear something terrible will happen..." Wu says.

"Like what?" Kai says, concerned, "Tell us Sensei, please."

"Lloyd inherited the great devourer venom from my brother..." Wu says, "And he will turn permanently evil."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts, (except for Lloyd, he isn't there.) 

"Please, there has to be a way to stop this! Lloyd can't turn evil! He just can't..." Kai says, saddened and enraged.

"I fear there is no way... But there is a way to prevent future evil to happen." Wu says.

"What is it?!" Cole says.

"It is to kill Lloyd before evil consumes him entirely." Wu says. 

"WHAT?!" Everyone says.

"SENSEI ARE YOU CRAZY?! LLOYD IS OUR BROTHER! WE CAN'T JUST KILL HIM!" Jay shout, enraged.

"We can't just give up on Lloyd!" Kai says, crying angrily, "He's the most important person to me!"

"He's our little brother, sensei. I can't stand to lose him, or anyone else..." Nya says as she cries on Jay.

"He was our best teammate, sensei. Don't you care?!" Cole says.

"He's our brother, sensei." Zane says.

"He will be gone, soon." Wu says, "He won't care about you anymore. His heart will become black, and nothing can stop it."

"Please, sensei... There has to be another way! It can't just end like this, the friendship we all had with him... I want it to last." Kai says, on his knees, crying.

"Kai..." Nya says, concerned. She never saw his brother like this before, so sad...

"I'm sorry, but we can't stop it." Wu says.

Lloyd then comes back to the room, "Hey guys, what going on? Why is Kai crying?" Then Kai came to hug Lloyd, "K-Kai..?"

"Lloyd... I'm so sorry..." Kai says, crying in Lloyd's chest, on his knees.

"Why are you saying sorry? You did nothing wrong, Kai." Lloyd says, with a sad smile, "Please stop crying, Kai. I don't like to see you sad, I want you to be happy..."

Kai sobs, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible...!"

"Why...?" Lloyd says, "Guys, what's going on?" Everyone just stares sadly at Lloyd.

"Why are you staring at me like that? W-What did I do?" Lloyd says, sadly.

"Lloyd... You...." Nya says, "You inherited the devourer venom from your father..."

"W-What?" 

"You'll turn evil... And... You'll leave us..." Jay says.

"No..." Lloyd says, "There has to be a way to---"

"There is no way to stop it, the evil will consume you." Wu says.

"I'm sorry, kid. I guess that's just the way destiny told you to be---" Cole says.

"Then I'll change destiny! I won't let this evil consume me!" Lloyd says.

"Your father tried to do that, but failed. There is no hope, Lloyd." Wu says.

"But, then what will you do...?" Lloyd says.

"We will have to kill you." Wu says, as Lloyd's eyes flash red.

"What?"


	2. "I'm Sorry..."

"Don't you dare try to kill me." Lloyd says.

"He's corrupted... Ninja, Stop him----" Wu says, scared. But Lloyd managed to hurt Wu, Lloyd grabbed a Kunai and stabs Wu's chest. Blood drips down Wu's chest and he falls down, not responding.

Lloyd said, his eyes turning back to green, "Wu...? WU!" He cries.

"Lloyd... You monster!" Jay says.

"I--I didn't mean to...!" Lloyd says, crying on his knees, "I'm so sorry..."

"You know, sensei was right! You're corrupted! INSANE!" Jay says.

"Jay... I'm sorry---" Lloyd says.

"LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Jay says, "You have no heart, Lloyd."

"Jay is right, you're corrupted. You don't belong here, Lloyd. Just go." Cole says, "We can't trust you anymore."

"Cole..." Lloyd says, with tears in his eyes, "F-Fine... I don't need you anyways..." Lloyd's eyes turn red as he wipes his tears and runs off.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! We could have still fixed Lloyd!" 

"You heard sensei, Kai. He's corrupted now. He can't be saved." Cole says.

"Plus, he's not worth being saved. He killed sensei. And he didn't even care." Jay says.

"He said sorry, Jay! And if you guys are gonna give up like that then, fine! I'll find Lloyd on my own!" Kai says.

"Kai, let me come with you." Nya says, tearing up a bit. As she walks to Kai.

"Nya? I thought you would be in Jay's side..." Kai says.

"Lloyd is my friend, and my brother too. I care for him. If Jay and Cole aren't coming with us then they don't matter anymore." Nya says.

"Nya..." Jay says, sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Lloyd is more important right now." Nya says.

"F-Fine... Go... But I'm not gonna risk getting killed by him, so I'm staying here." Jay says, kind of regretful.

"Fine!" Nya says, "Brother, let's go."

"Okay." Kai says.

[Srry that this is such a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer :)]


	3. "Comics And Candy"

"Why would Nya choose saving Lloyd over me? He's corrupted anyways, was there even any good times with him?" Jay says to himself, "was there....?" Then Jay tries to remember any good times with Lloyd.

(Flashback)

"Hey Lloyd!" Jay says, as he walks to Lloyd while he was reading Starfarer.

"Hey Jay." Lloyd says, to busy on his comic.

"So, I have this question," Jay says, "What do you do for fun?" 

"Hmm, why do you suddenly want to know?" Lloyd asks.

"Uh, I dunno. Just curious." Jay says.

"Oh, well I like to read comics, and definitely eat candy, maybe videogames." Lloyd says.

"Oh, okay." Jay says.

"Wanna read with me?" Lloyd asks.

"Sure!" Jay says, as he gets a chair to sit with Lloyd.

"My favorite comic is Starfarer, but I read other comics, but mostly Starfarer." Lloyd informs, 'So, let's start." He gets the first volume of Starfarer and places it on the table.

-2 hours later-

"So, how was it?" Lloyd asks.

"It was really interesting! Who knew a samurai in space could be this interesting! I love it!" Jay says.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Lloyd says, "Anyway, what else do you wanna do?"

"Hm, wanna eat candy? I'm kinda hungry, and cotton candy sounds pretty good right now." Jay says.

"You're reading my mind!" Lloyd says, as he grins happily.

-at the kitchen-

"Candy!!" Lloyd says, excitedly, as he makes his way to the "Lloyd's lifesource" Jar, but then he realized, "oh wait... I ate all the candy..." His smile turns into a frown, as he pouts.

"You what---!?" Jay says, enraged, but he gets interupted.

"Oh! Jay! Let's buy more!" Lloyd says, as he tugs Jay's GI, pointing at the door.

"Mkay." Jay says.

-At Jamanakai Village-

A villager spots Lloyd and whispers to his friend, "Hey, it's the brat that made a scene a few weeks ago!"

The villagers friend responds, whispering, "Yeah, what's that brat doing here? And what is he doing with a ninja?" The whispering continue through-out the entire village, Lloyd is not okay with this.

"Why are these people whispering?" Jay says to Lloyd.

"Uhm, just don't mind it. Let's go to the store, Jay." Lloyd says, as he thinks, 'Why did I go to **this** village...?' They now walk to the candy store.

"Hey, we would like some candy, please!" Jay says, grinning like a child.

"Yeah!" Lloyd says, grinning like Jay.

"Hey, aren't you the kid that stole candy from me once?" The shops keeper says.

"Hey, that was only one time." Lloyd says, pouting, regretfully.

Jay defends, "Hey, he's not that kind of kid anymore." 

"Anyway, what candy do you want?" The shops keeper asks.

"Any." Both Jay and Lloyd say.

"Okay, then I'll give you all then!" The shop keeper says.

"What?! Really?!" Both Jay and Lloyd grin.

"But wouldn't that cost a lot?" Jay says.

"Oh, and it's on the house. No need to pay." The shops keeper says.

"For free? Wow that's a change." Jay says, as he leave the shop with Lloyd, and a ton of candy. "Meh, at least we get free candy!"

-at the bounty-

"We got CANDY!!" Lloyd shouts, ecstatically.

"What what? I want candy!" Cole says.

"Eh? How many candy did you guys buy....?" Kai says, shocked.

"Hmm, every...?" Lloyd says.

"What?!" Both Cole and Kai say, In shock.

-a few hours later-

A lot of CRAZY things happened. Jay kissed Cole, Lloyd kept on clinging on Kai and Cole and ran around the room like crazy. Yeah, pretty crazy. And after that, both Jay and Lloyd fell asleep, Kai carried Lloyd to his bed, and Jay got carried by Cole to his bed. 

(End Of Flashback)

"Ahw, I really do miss those days..." Jay says, then he realize, "There were so many good times with Lloyd... Oh no... What was I thinking... I HAVE TO FIND NYA!"

[Hello :3 SavannahYT helped my with this chapter :3 just wanted to let you know.]


	4. "A Fight for a Friend"

[TW: may contain killing and swearing/cussing.]

"Nya! NYA! Where are you... She wouldn't go so far, right?" Jay asks himself, worriedly.

Then Cole goes downstairs (from his bedroom). Jay approaches him.

"Cole, have you seen Nya anywhere? I can't seem to find her.." Jay asks Cole.

"Yeah, she went out to find Lloyd. Still mad at him though.." Cole responds, mumbling the last part to himself.

But mumbling was useless as Jay had already heard what Cole said.

"Cole... I... Lloyd isn't a bad person.... and I want you to see that..." Jay explains, now worried that Cole might not believe him.

Cole responds back, "We have to face it Jay. Lloyd isn't the person we all know and love anymore... Master Wu said that there's nothing we can do to fix him. And speaking of Wu.. Lloyd freaking killed him! His own uncle! He wouldn't even go that far to kill his family! He's a monster, Jay! A fucking monster!"

A monster.. huh.. What if Cole is right? He did kill Wu and monsters kill people.. so what if Lloyd really is a monster? What if he did it on purpose? What would he do to-

"Cole!" Jay interrupts his own thoughts. "Lloyd is our friend! And our brother! He's important because this is where he belongs, with us. He shouldn't be shut down like that! Lloyd is the kindest person I've ever met, and I don't think the real Lloyd would do that! Lloyd didn't mean to kill Wu! Lloyd loved him! Wu is his only living--- well dead, family member! You have to see that Lloyd doesn't mean anything that he's done! Not even releasing the serpentine! Lloyd is not a bad person, it's the venom that has corrupted him! He deserves to be saved, so are you with me, or not?" Jay explains to Cole then thinks to himself. 'Lloyd was never a bad person. It was all the venom's fault that he is like this. Now I'm really worried that Cole won't believe me.. I mean, would anyone really believe me after what they saw what Lloyd did?'

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Cole asks.

Jay responds back, "Unless you don't want to save your own friend and brother, then, yes. You don't have a choice." 

Cole hesitates at first, then surprisingly responds, "Alright, I'm in. Let's go save our buddy!"

Jay was surprised at his response. Cole believed him? Wow. Well at least now he knows that Cole still cares about Lloyd.

"Yeah!" Jay exclaims, feeling more enthusiastic.

-At a forest where Nya is-

"Jay... he doesn't understand anything, brother! He only cares about himself, why did I even like him in the first place?! That selfish bastard!" Nya complains as she and Kai walks around the forest.

Kai reassuringly responds back, "Hey.. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said.. Besides, Lloyd is our friend and I know Jay cared about him."

"He called him insane, Kai! An insane... monster...." Nya begins to tear up. "He doesn't deserve to be my boyfrie--- friend! Or brother!" Nya complains once again.

Again, Kai reassures her and says, "You're right about that.. What Jay said isn't true. Lloyd isn't a monster. I know Lloyd would never wanted to kill his uncle. I mean, why would he?" Kai pauses then starts talking again, "Ugh! If that stupid venom never got into Lloyd, none of these things would have ever happened in the first place! We would have never got into this mess!" Kai talks again, now complaining.

Nya responds, "Yeah! But now it's corrupted him... and now... we have to--- we have to save him, Kai! We shouldn't give up! Ninja never quit! We spent so much time with Lloyd, that it's not worth it to lose him now! I had so many good times with him... I can't just put those memories to waste! I wanna make more memories, Kai... I don't wanna give up on him... and neither do you, right?

"Of course I don't! I care about him! He's.. he's very important to me and... I love him. And I'll do whatever it takes to get him back." Kai responds confidently.

-Back at Jay and Cole-

"Nya! NYA!" Jay shouts. "Agh, I can't find them, Cole. A little help, please?" 

"Holf on, Gay.. I'm nof finishef eafing fhis cake.." Cole talks with his mouth full.

Jay facepalms. "Why did you even bring that cake with you, Cole?"

"Becaush.. I'm sho hungry.."

"Ugh. This is hopeless. We can't find Nya and Kai, and now you're just there, calm, EATING CAKE! What if Lloyd does something bad right now? We have to find them FASTER!" Jay complains to Cole.

Cole finally swallows his cake. "Fine! I'm sorry, I haven't ate anything this morning, okay?"

Jay chuckles a bit. "Okay, now let's continue finding them."

Then they both shout extremely loud that the animals could hear their loud voices.

"NYA! NYAAAAHHHHH!"

"KAI! NYA! WHERE. ARE. YOU. GUYS?!!!"

A few minutes pass and they finally find Nya and Kai.

Jay shouts, "HEY! IT'S KAI! AND NYAAAAHHH!"

"Huh?"

Jay shouts again, "NYAAAH! HEY NYA!"

Cole shouts, "Kai!" Then he runs towards him.

Kai hears Cole shout his name and turns around.

"What is Jay doing here?!" Nya complains.

"How did you guys get here?" Kai says, shocked and disappointed.

"We were looking for you!" Jay says, worriedly.

Cole says, "Yeah, we got worried!"

"Psh, why would you?" Kai says, doubtingly. He was still disappointed at the fact that they didn't care about Lloyd.

Jay says, apologizingly. "Sorry Nya, I got to what you said, and... Lloyd really is important, he's our family, our brother. And that's why we need to find him!"

"ah... I guess I forgive you...."

"I guess.. but if you say something bad about Lloyd, I swear---" Kai says, as Jay interrupts, not wanting Kai to finish his sentence. He was scared about what Kai was about to say.

"Okay, Okay! I already realized that I was wrong and... I want to help you find him!"

Cole says, "Guys, can we just do the talking later and find Lloyd?"

"Yeah we should, I'm worried.." Kai says, worriedly.

"Yeah! He could have done something bad right now!"Jay says, worriedly. Then he shouts, "We have to find him!"

Cole says, "Let's go!"

They are go deeper in the woods. Then a few minutes later, they spot Lloyd. Lloyd is wearing a black jacket he stole. And he stole a gun.

Cole says, then he points at Lloyd. "I think that's him!"

"Hey! It's Lloyd! But where did he get that jacket...?" Jay says, with a questioning look.

"He probably stole it." Kai says, then Lloyd looks at them with red eyes and points his gun at them.

Jay continues, "and that gun....?" He panicks, with a scared look in his face.

"Shhh, don't move, he will hurt us if we will.."

Then as Kai was talking, Lloyd shoots Jay.

"JAY! NO!" Cole says, tearing up. his best friend... Just got shot...

"Agh... I got shot in the chest... I--I'm sorry Lloyd, I'm sorry everyone... I've failed to save Lloyd..." Jay says, whincing in pain.

"No Jay! You will make it! Don't lose hope!" Cole says, crying hot tears.

"JAY! W-we'll get you to a hospital!" Nya says, with tears in her eyes, as she carries Jay to the hospital as fast as possible, she didn't bring her phone with her (since she didn't think that she would need it.) And the ambulance wouldn't come in time, so she just carried him instead.

"Lloyd, please..." Kai says, crying heavily.

"Lloyd.. I can't believe you would try to kill your.. your own friends! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ja- never mind.. But still! You're nothing but one thing: a MONSTER!!" Cole says, crying angrily. He was so enraged, that he wanted to kill Lloyd with his own bare hands.

"COLE, NO!" Kai says, still crying.

"It's your fault. You and Jay hated me, And you still do. You deserve to die." Lloyd says, coldly. 

"LLOYD DONT!"

"See? You don't have a heart. You would rather see me die." Cole says, enraged.

"You would too."

"COLE! LLOYD! STOP!" Kai shouts, trying to stop his two brothers from fighting.

"You really are a monster." Cole says, angered. With tears streaming down his face. Lloyd just killed his best friend... Jay...

"How dare you.. I am not a monster!" Lloyd says, crying and enraged. He hated being discriminated, and just wanted to fit in. But that would never happen... Because...

"COLE!" Kai says, shouting at Cole.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! Why would you make me suffer so much?! I wish you all could just disappear!" Lloyd says, enraged. Still crying. He just wanted to make everyone and everything disappear. He didn't want to be treated like this, he wanted to fit in and be... normal. But the evil in his blood stopped him from getting what he wanted, so the only thing that would end his suffering was to take pleasure in killing his loved ones.

"Well then, fuck you too!" Cole says, enraged, "What the fuck happened to you, Lloyd? You've turned so sadistic... And I hate it! You're not the Lloyd I used to know... What ever happened to the Lloyd that I used to know..."

Lloyd frowns a little, with guilt in his eyes. His eyes are still red, But it's strange that he doesn't enjoy his suffering.

(Cole's Flashback)  
[Lloyd is still a kid here, FYI.]

It all starts when Cole goes to the fridge. "Mm! I'm so hungry! I hope no one ate my ca-" Cole is interrupted as he realizes that something is missing in the fridge, he realizes what it was and turns enraged, "WHAT?! WHO ATE MY CAKE?!?!!"

"Hmmph?" Lloyd says, but he has cake crumbs in his mouth.

Cole says, and he realizes who ate his cake. "What-- you-- LLOYD?! DID YOU EAT MY CAKE?!!"

"What Cake..?" Lloyd lies, as he grins mischeviously.

"What do you mean "what cake"?! Obviously MY CAKE! MY CHOCOLATE CAKE! I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO EAT MY CAKE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!" Cole shout, insanely enraged.

"Ooh. That cake. Welp, to bad. It's gone now." Lloyd says, as he laughs evilly.

"Ugh, WHY YOU---!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Cole shouts, as he is very angered.

"AAAAH! COLE I'M SORRY!" Lloyd shouts, In fear, as Cole was about to tickle him.

"AHAHAHAHAA!! STOP IT COLE!! AAHAHAH!" Lloyd shout in laughter, as he struggles to get out of Cole's grip. He is stuck there, being tickled.

Cole denies, "Never! This is punishment for eating my cake!"

"AHAHAHA! I'M SORRY COLE!" Lloyd continues laughing, as he tries to breath.

"Nope, I will never let you go!" Cole says, still denying.

"THEN I'LL TICKLE YOU!" Lloyd says, as he starts to tickle Cole.

"Wha-- HEY! STOP IT! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY---AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Cole says, as he was laughing very hard.

"AHAHAHAHHA!!! REVENGEE!!" Lloyd laughs, evilly.

"Then how about this!" Cole manages to tickle Lloyd again.

"AHAHAHAH!" Lloyd tickles Cole again.

-A few minutes later-

"AHAHAHA! LET'S STOP NOW COLE!" Lloyd says, pleasing to stop.

"Alright... Phew.. Glad that's over.." Cole says while panting.

"Cole, I'm sorry..." Lloyd says, saddened.

Cole answers back, confused. "For what?" 

Lloyd says, "Uh... For--- Eh, might aswell not tell you."

"Uh.. Okay?"

(End of Flashback)

Cole and Lloyd were having the same flashback. Cole has soften about Lloyd a little bit. As Lloyd's eyes turn back to green, a tear falls down Cole's face.

"Cole, I'm sorry..." Lloyd cries, very hard. his heart felt like he just got stabbed repeatedly.

Cole finally bursts into tears, "I-I'm s-s-sorry t-t-too.. I-I n-n-ever m-m-eant w-what I s-said.."

"I'm sorry, Cole!" Lloyd bursts into tears. "I wish this never happened!" 

"I wish I wasn't corrupted!" Lloyd shouts, crying, looking so sad, he pleads to be normal, but the venom has corrupted him, "I wish I was normal!"

"I wanna spend time with all of you... But I killed Jay! I killed Wu! I'm... I'm a monster..." Lloyd says, crying, regretting all his mistakes, he was a mess. A pathetic mess. And he hated it. He hated every single second he lived. He just wanted to end it all. Then he hugs Cole tightly, apologizing, "I'm sorry..."

"I-it's okay Lloyd.. It's not your fault. It's that fucking snake's fault.." Cole says, angered at what the devourer has done to his little brother.

"It would be better if you would just kill me now!" Lloyd begs, "Just do it!"

"N-no! I would never do that!" Cole exclaims, he was very denying, he didn't want to kill his brother, he wanted to save him.

"Quick Cole! Just kill me! I--I'm gonna be corrupted again!" Lloyd says, begging for him to just end it all already, he begged to just end everyone's suffering... his suffering...

"No! I can't do that to you!" Cole says, still denying. He didn't want to just kill his little brother. He was important to him. he wanted to protect him, not harm him!

"PLEASE!" 

"NO!"

"..." Lloyd stays silent, as his eyes begin to change to red.

"I'm sorry.... It's too late.." Lloyd says, as he lets go of Cole.

"W-what do you mean...? L-Lloyd...?" Cole says, confused and scared. What happened to the little brother he was holding a few seconds ago? He turned... cold.

"COLE WATCH OUT!" Kai shouts, panicking.

"W-watch out for wha-?!"

"Goodbye, Cole." Lloyd says, coldly. As he shoots Cole in the chest.

"NO! COLE!" Kai shouts, then cries.

Lloyd cries, "N-No.... not Cole... why...? Why do I take pleasure killing my friends?! W-what's wrong with me?!" Lloyd hated being like this, and then he runs away, so he could stay as far as possible to not harm his friends.

Kai runs towards Cole's laying body and says, "Cole, talk to me! S-Say something!" 

"K-Kai..."

"Y-Yes, Cole...?"

"P-promise me that y-you'll take care of the o-others and L-Lloyd.. P-promise me that they w-would b-be u-unharmed.." Cole says, weakly and crying.

"I..I promise..." Kai says, crying hardly.

Cole smiles weakly, T-this is the end of my journey, isn't it?" He takes one last shakey breath. This really was the end of his journey. And so he dies.

"Cole..." Kai cries.


	5. "I Was Built To Protect Those Who Cannot Protect Themselves."

[TW: may contain swearing/cussing and harsh words that may bring feels.]

"Hello, my mechanical feathered friend. What news have you brought today?" Zane asks, as the falcon shows him Cole's lifeless body on the ground, in his eyes. "C-COLE! What happened to him?!" Zane says, shocked, then asks the falcon, sighing, "Please lead me to them.. I need to make sure Kai would be unharmed.."

-at the forest-

We hear Kai sobbing and crying in the forest, then he says to himself, "He killed him.... Lloyd... that bastard! He never even cared! I should have just shot him right there! Now Cole and Jay are gone.... and.... Zane..... I need to find Zane! He can help me!" Kai finally had hope he could avenge his brothers. He just needed Zane. 

At Zane, he is shouting Kai's name, trying to find him, "KAI! KAI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Zane continues to shout, then pleads, "Please respond, I'm worried about you..."

Then Kai hears Zane and shouts, "Zane?! Is--Is that you?!" He was very hopeful that Zane was here. 

Zane responds, then hugs Kai, "Kai! You're okay!" But then Zane says, worriedly, "Where's Jay and Nya? Did something happen to them?"

Kai answers, "He... He's at the hospital.... and..." then continues, "He's dead."

Zane says, shocked, he felt weak. "W-what..?" He continues, "N-no.. This can't be true.. Our friends.. falling one by one.."

Kai the says, enraged, "Yeah, and it's all Lloyd's fault. I can't fucking believe him... I should have never fell for that bastard."

Zane says, sympathetic, "I know Lloyd and he would never do such a thing..." he pauses, then continues, "It was the venom that caused him to do all of these things..."

The Kai argues, he doesn't believe in saving Lloyd anymore, "He killed our brothers, Zane. He fucking shot them. Don't you get it?! He's doing all of this at his own free-will! That sadistic, sick, fuck! He's gone, Zane...! He's Gone!" Kai sighs, then continues, "That's why I need you to help me kill him, Zane. Once and for all! For honor and vengance! Are you with me?!"

Zane sighs, sadly. "I guess... I'll do it for our deceased friends."

Kai continues, hopeful, "Yes! Now let's find him!"

In his mind, Zane thinks, 'This is a terrible idea... I'm sorry, Lloyd.'

-deeper into the forest-

Kai says, as he spots Lloyd, "I see him..."

"Where?" Zane asks, slightly confused.

Kai continues, "There." He points at Lloyd.

Zane whispers to Kai, "Don't you at least feel sorry for what you're about to do to him?"

"Not at all. That monster deserves everything we will do to him. I shouldn't have trusted him, ever." Kai answers, coldy.

Zane mumbles, sadly. "What is wrong with you Kai..." 

Lloyd says, coldly. "Why are you here?"

Zane says, "Lloyd, we have come here to sav--"

Kai interrupts Zane, "To kill you."

"Are you asking for a death sentence?" Lloyd asks, coldly.

"No, because you're the one who will die first." Kai answers.

"Is that a bet?" Lloyd says, enraged.

Zane says, angered, "Kai---" 

"Sure--" Kai says, but then gets interrupted by Zane.

"Lloyd! This isn't you! I---I know you're grieving inside, but you have to fight it! Don't let the venom take over Lloyd! I know you! And I don't think the real Lloyd will not fight for his loved ones!" Zane says, hopeful, and sadly.

"Zane, what are you doing?! I thought you were on my side!" Kai says, furious.

"Kai, I am in nobody's side. I am listening to my own self, and I tell myself that I should save Lloyd. And I think the others would agree with me too, if they were here." Zane says, proudly, and sadly. He would give up his life to save his family.

"I'm sorry Zane, but the Lloyd you know..." Lloyd holds up his gun at zane, "...is gone." He pulls the trigger. Zane is shot, the bullet broke through his powersource. Zane's life was fading away.

"K-K-Kai..." Zane weakly says.

Kai says, as Lloyd leaves. "Zane! Not you too--! I---I'll ask Jay to fix you---" then Kai remembers that Jay was shot... "Jay...they're all...gone." 

Zane reasures Kai, "I-it's okay Kai.. everyone dies at some point..."

Kai cries, hardly, "But I'm gonna be alone! Don't you care about the time we had together as a team?!" 

"Y-Y-You have N-Nya... and of c-course I d-do..." Zane says, reasuringly.

Kai reasons, "But, everything is Lloyd's fault... Why did you try to save him?! He shot Jay, then Cole, and now you! Why would you risk your life for that monster?!" Kai was now enraged that Zane was so "selfish".

"B-because.. we're a team and I care about you.. I'd risk my life for the sake of my friends." Zane says, smiling proudly, "I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves, Kai. I would risk myself for anyone in need..."

Kai says, "...You really are a kind person, Zane..." then continues, "I---I guess this is goodbye..."

"Indeed it is.." Zane says, sadly, ""It has been a good run..."

"...Brother..." Zane's eyes stop glowing, and his lifeless titanium body is left there on the ground.

Kai cries, "Z-ZANE!"

"Zane.... I promise I will avenge you..."

"Brother."


	6. "Congratulations."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not Nya x Lloyd mk. Nya loves Lloyd as a litte brother, they are also very close.

after Jay's death, Nya returns back to the bounty. Then suddenly, Nya sees Kai's phone rings as he gets a notification (Kai didn't bring his phone with him while trying to find Lloyd.) Nya was curious, so she opened his phone.

"What....?" She sees Skylor texts with him, flirting with him... and so was Kai... "No..." She scrolls up more, seeing more flirting and more romantic messages, it was a horrifying sight for her... She thought he loved Lloyd, I guess it was all just one big lie... he even tried to seduce Skylor. 

After looking at all the messages, she runs back to the forest, where they were trying to find Lloyd, and ran to find Kai. A few minutes later, she find Kai with Zane, who looked scrapped... "Wh-what happened?"

"He... he destroyed Zane... Lloyd... he did it... he did it all."

"Kai... I saw your messages with Skylor... why would you do that?" Nya says, crying and furious.

"Why not?! It's over Nya, Lloyd doesn't care anymore. He would be better off dead. He wouldn't care anyways. Skylor was much better than Lloyd. I should have just choose her---"

"Kai....Congratulations." Nya says, angered.

"Huh?" Kai says, confused.

"You have invented a new kind of stupid, A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid!" Nya says, furious, "An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid, 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid!"

"Let's review, You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew, and refuted it by sharing an affair with Skylor of which no one has accused you. I begged you to save Lloyd, but you refused to," Nya says, sadly, then continues, "So scared of what your enemies might do to you, you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!"

"So yeah, congratulations!" Nya sarcastically says, sadly, "You've redefined your honor, Congratulations---!"

"It was an act of vengance and sacrifice!" Kai shouts, defending himself.

Nya says, sadly. "Sacrifice?" Then continues, "I languished in a love triangle between Cole and Jay, I lived only to be your sister. I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?', but that doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, But, you know what I'm here to do?"

"Nya..." Kai says, saddened.

"I'm not here for you..." Nya says, sadly. Then continues, "I know Lloyd like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! And a million years ago, he said to me 'this one's mine', So I stood by for him, Do you know why?!" Kai's eyes widen, as he sees Nya become so defensive to him.

"I love our little brother more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine every time!" Nya says, crying, then continues with much passion, "Lloyd! Is the best thing in our life! So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best boyfriend!"

"Congratulations! For the rest of your life. Every sacrifice you make is for our brother, Give him the best life." Nya says, still crying, she hated that her brother was so selfish.

"Congratulations!"

"Nya... I---I'm sorry..." Kai says, apologetic, looking pathetic.

"I don't care! If you don't want to save Lloyd... Then I'll do it myself!" Nya storms off, trying to find Lloyd.

"Nya..." Kai says, "Nya is right... What was I thinking?!" He then runs to the direction Nya is going.


	7. "The World Was Wide Enough."

Kai spots Nya... She was speaking with Lloyd.

"Please Lloyd! Don't do thi---" Nay says, as she gets interupted.

"Let me handle this, sis." Kai says, to his sister.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but I have to do this." Kai says, as he shoots flames from his sword. Lloyd holds up his gun.

"NO! KAI, PLEASE!" Nya exclaims in terror

Lloyd tried to fight him. But then Kai tried to strike him with his sword. Lloyd doesn't dodge because he's in deep thought. 

And that's when the world froze for a second.  
That's when Lloyd realized...

"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be? There is no beat, no melody. Kai... my lover, my enemy, maybe the last face I ever see, If I throw away my shot, is this how you remember me? What if his Sword is my legacy? Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me. Ninjago, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me. You let me make a difference. A place where even orphans can leave their fingerprints and rise up. I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up. Wise up. Eyes u--

I catch a glimpse of the other side....  
Jay is with Cole on the other side,  
They're with Zane on the other side!  
...  
My father is watching from the other side...  
...  
Teach me how to say goodbye---  
Kai... Please, take your time. I’ll see you on the other side...."

(Lloyd's flashback)

Lloyd is looking out of the window. it's raining, and he's crying. He just became the green ninja. And the only one there in the room was Kai.

Lloyd says, crying and sobbing, "Why... Why is it me...? Why am I the one..." Kai comes in the room.

"Hey Lloyd! How are you-" Kai had came to say Hi to Lloyd, but he then sees him crying, and gets worried, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." Lloyd lies. He had been feeling this sad all day.

"You don't look fine." Kai says, suspiciously.

"...Uh..."

"Come on, just tell me what's bothering you.." Kai says, eager to help.

"Kai..." Lloyd says, then continues with a sigh, "What if I'm not good enough..."

"What do you mean? Of course you're good!" Kai says, trying to cheer his little brother up.

"What do you mean...? I'm never good enough.. Everything I do... Nobody even bothers to care..." Lloyd sighs, "I just wished people liked me for being alive... And for just being...me..."

"Lloyd.. I care. We all do. You're a ninja now, you're a part of our team." Kai says, trying to cheer his brother up.

"Yeah. And just that. You only like me because I'm the "destined green ninja". You don't care. It's only because I'm important, that's all." Lloyd says, doubtingly, and sadly.

"That's not true. I don't like you because you're the green ninja. I like you because you're... you.. You always look out for others and you have a sweet personality. That's what I lik- love about you.. And as for those other people who don't care about you, well screw them! Let them think in that way. They have never even seen what you can really do! I bet they'll change their perspective on you if you show them that you can do something great!" Kai says, positively. 

"Kai..." Lloyd cries more, then hugs Kai, he hugs back. "Is what you said true..? Am I really that special to you...?"

"Of course it's true! Why would I lie in front of the most amazing person I have ever met?" Kai says, proudly.

"Kai... I've never felt this close to someone before... It feels strange.... but also nice... Is this... Love?" Lloyd says, confused.

"I think I feel the same way too.." Kai says, happily.

"Heh, this is weird. You're like 6 years older than me."

"Hah.. Yeah.."

"Uhm.. Kai? You won't leave me, right? You won't betray me like everyone does, right?" Lloyd asks, he wanted to know if Kai would do anything for him. 

"Me? Betray you? Pfftt... nah.. That's the worst and stupidest thing I could ever do!"

"Thanks, Kai.. You promise?" Lloyd asks.

"Promise." 

(End Of Flashback)

Wherever I am, he meets me half-way.

"Lloyd... You did this... Because you wanted someone to care..." Kai cries.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Lloyd says, as his eyes turn green again, tears in his eyes. once more, as he aims his pistol at the sky---

"WAIT!" Kai says, but it was too late, he already striked him in the ribs. 

"His eyes turned green... WHY DID I HIT HIM?!" Kai shouts, regretfully. Nya and I took him to a hospital, but it was too late. Lloyd stopped breathing. 

"We were both at his side when he died.. Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes. And History obliterates, In every picture it paints, it paints me with all my mistakes. When Lloyd aimed at the sky, he may have been the first one to die, but I’m the one who paid for it. I survived, but I paid for it... Now I’m the villain... And I was too young and blind to see... I should’ve known--- I should’ve known the world was wide enough for both Lloyd and me..." Kai says, "The world was wide enough for Lloyd and me..."

The End.


End file.
